


#1: Come Inflation

by d20crunch



Series: Kinktober Prompts [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, M/M, Original D&D Character(s) - Freeform, Original Dragon Character(s) - Freeform, Original Tiefling Character(s) - Freeform, Tails, but not like EXCESSIVE, chubby tieflings are so valid, just a little, just bros bein bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: Rad has been waiting all year to see his favorite bro, and Ares has been saving something special for him...





	#1: Come Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring the very best chunk [Rad](https://toyhou.se/2881106.camaraderie) and his big dragon brofriend Ares! Ares in human(ish) form this time, but he still retains his ungodly amount of come o/

“Did you really - _ahh_ \- wait a whole year bro? You didn’t jerk off even once?” Rad’s breathless voice is bewildered, twisting his head to try to get a glimpse of Ares’ face. He’s held too tightly to move very much, Ares squeezing hard enough it’s difficult to catch a breath, but he can hear the bright smile in his voice.

“Of course bro,” Ares purrs, voice so low and husky with strain. He pauses a moment, loosening his grip around Rad’s chest to let him gasp in a shaky breath. He lets his fingers twine with Rad’s, clutching his hand instead of risking squeezing him to death. _That’d be so awkward man._ As Rad’s tail curls gently around his leg again, Ares continues, “I wanted to wait for _you_ Rad.”

Somehow, Rad blushes even hotter, and he’s pretty sure a couple embers of flame might have sparked along his fingers. If they had, Ares certainly didn’t seem to mind. Reaching a hand up, Rad rests his warm palm on Ares’ cheek, guiding him over his shoulder for a sloppy kiss and a murmured, “Why though?”

“Aww c’mon, I didn’t wanna - y’know -” Ares drops a hand to Rad’s hip, jerking him back to meet a thrust hard enough to make them both gasp, “- waste any if I wasn’t with you.” Rad’s confused response is broken on a needy noise, moaning pleas into Ares’ mouth as he claws at Rad’s hip to keep him in place under the force of his thrusts. The stretch is so thick and familiar, slick ridges dragging against all those delightful spots inside that Rad just can’t reach on his own, and spilling a constant dribble of warmth into him.

“ _Gods_ , bro, you’re so… I mean, you’re always real slick, but _this_ is…!” They both chuckle breathlessly, captured by how delicious the wet sounds of Ares’ thrusts are. He has so much precome it barely took any effort at all for those ridges to slide inside, and even though Rad hadn’t been with someone nearly as well-endowed in a year, it was so sinfully _easy_ for Ares to slide in nice and deep and keep his aggressive pace. Honestly, Rad couldn’t remember how many times he’d come already, and he aches for that familiar fullness that only Ares can give. “Come on man, can feel how close you are…” Rad’s tail curls tighter around Ares’ leg, an affectionate gesture that provokes a delightfully possessive growl from his big dragon.

Ares’ hips start to stutter out of rhythm, gasping softly against Rad’s ear as he yanks Rad’s hips back against his own to meet the jarring thrusts, groaning at the sharp sound of his ass slapping against him. “This fine thing gonna be even redder than usual when I’m done with you, bro,” Ares growls against the hot skin of his neck, Rad’s nonsensical moans and sudden, tight squeeze around his dick pushing him over the edge.

“Oh… oh Ares… _Ares_ what…? Oh gods…!” Rad’s head tips back on Ares’ shoulder, eyes shutting tight as the sudden warmth inside him just keeps _coming_ , each residual jerk of Ares’ hips spilling more into him. “Fuck… it’s never been this much… _shit_ how much…?” The pressure builds, so thick and hot in his belly it almost hurts, but dances just shy of the line into true pain. Rad can feel tears prick the corners of his eyes, Ares quick to lean over his shoulder and kiss them away.

“Are you okay love?” Ares murmurs softly, a hand skimming over Rad’s hip to finally glide over his stomach. Rad nods, slowly letting his eyes open and glancing down - though the sight makes him lose his breath again.

He’s always been a chubby guy - “more to squeeze!” Ares would always say - but now his belly is just a bit rounder, a bit more swollen than before. Ares’ hand rubs a slow circle over it, hips still rocking in careful, shaky thrusts, and with each little pulse of warmth Rad can feel inside him his belly gets just a tad rounder.

“Is this…this is from…?” Rad gasps again, Ares having given one final, hard thrust buried deep inside before stilling. It is… an odd feeling, to say the least - a warm fullness Rad is wholly unused to but it’s quite worth it for the purely delighted grin on Ares’ face.

“From my come? Yeah. Filled you right up didn’t I, man?” Ares purrs, dropping a kiss on Rad’s cheek before watching his hand rub a careful circle over the swell of his belly. “You look so fuckin’ cute bro… all full of me, so happy to be so close to me…” The slick pressure makes Rad grimace, not quite used to the feeling yet, but he smiles again when Ares leans in for a sweet kiss. “I love you bro. I missed you so much.”

Rad’s fangs nick Ares’ lips a few times as they kiss, smiling too much to be careful with them, but Ares does not seem to give one single shit. Rad can’t help the occasional soft moan into his mouth as they shift and jostle his very full belly, but the sounds just make Ares’ whines more needy, already starting to move so slow and careful again, adding a fresh burst of pressure in Rad’s gut with each thrust.

“You look so damn hot Rad but… you think you could take more?”


End file.
